A Brother's Love
by Eventhedarkestlightshines
Summary: His eyes traced over the freckles on his pale skin, and to him, it seemed to amplify his fragility. His baby brother looked as though he could break any moment, as if he was glass. Theseus looked in awe at his baby brother, and it was at that moment that he knew that his baby brother was his to protect, his to love, and nothing will stop him from doing so.


Theseus was five when he met his new brother. He wasn't sure if he liked the intruder at first. He was content with him, mummy, and daddy, everything worked, but with the new baby everything's changing. He didn't like that.

All that changed when he first took a look at his baby brother. Mummy was cradling him in her arms with daddy standing over her. Theseus crept further as his parents beckoned him closer. He could see the red wisps of hair on the newborn's head. He peered down, and instantly fell in love when tiny fingers grasped his and cuddled with them. His eyes traced over the freckles on his pale skin, and to him, it seemed to amplify his fragility. His baby brother looked as though he could break any moment, as if he was glass. Theseus looked in awe at his baby brother, and it was at that moment that he knew that his baby brother was his to protect, his to love, and nothing will stop him from doing so.

And when Newt finally opened his eyes, Theseus couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes that were speckled with green. Oh no! This was going to be harder. His eyes added to his innocence and cuteness; he had to protect Newt even more.

He took good care of his baby brother, even though he couldn't do much. Mummy and daddy were always there smiling and laughing. They were amused at his efforts, but that didn't bother him at all! He was still learning how to take care of Newt.

When Newt was hungry he would always insist on feeding him. Bath time? He was there to help – even though he contributed to the mess. Changing? Well, even though it was stinky, he did his best – his first try ended up with powder flying everywhere. Nap time? Well, he stayed in the room and made sure he was extra quiet while Newt was sleeping. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Newt!

He never thought he could love Newt even more when his first word was his own name – 'Seus! 'Seus! 'Seus! Granted mummy and daddy wasn't happy that his first words weren't their names, but soon after they started to try to claim his second word.

As Newt grew older, he was allowed to see the hippogriff, and that meeting cemented Newt's love for magical creatures. Newt had somehow endeared the entire group, and was now fiercely protected by the hippogriffs. No one knew what happened, and Newt wouldn't say; not even to Theseus. They would even find Newt in the stables at odd times, burrowed into the feathers of the hippogriffs.

When Newt finally began to walk, he would always toddle behind Theseus, and follow him everywhere. Theseus didn't mind at all, it just made it easier for him to protect the toddler.

When it was time for him to head off to Hogwarts, Theseus was worried about leaving Newt behind, but his baby brother told him he would be fine in his cute lisp, and that gave him strength. Newt cried at the station; he nearly got off the train, and he would have been successful if the train hadn't started moving.

Newt was such a cute brother. Always smiling, and getting into trouble for always bringing home creatures he finds. He was a shy child as well, growing up with a brother as his only playmate, and most of all he was gentle.

Newt hadn't changed his determination in becoming a magizoologist over the years. Each year he grew determined to find out more and devouring as many books about them that he could get. When he got to Hogwarts, Newt became shier, and sad to say, he wasn't able to make many friends.

Theseus kept an eye on him though, knowing fully well how Newt's gentle personality and his love for magical creatures – something no one approved of at that time – would make him a target for bullies. Luckily, his reputation shielded Newt from bullies. What broke his heart was how Newt was ostracized; his smiles coming out less. He didn't understand, Newt was adorable, with his floppy hair, big eyes, and freckled skin. There were a few that tried approaching Newt to be more than just friends, and Theseus had seen them coming from a mile away. He quickly put a stop to those advances; his baby brother was cute and innocent, but that didn't mean he would let anyone take advantage of him.

It wasn't till a Slytherin girl befriended Newt, and his vibrant smiles came back. Newt had been elated to have made a friend who shared the same love for magical creatures as him. Theseus on the other hand was not; the Slytherin was a Lestrange, and they were well known for being dark. He didn't want Newt to be around such influences, but he also didn't want to take away his smiles. He couldn't do that, so with a heavy heart he didn't say anything.

In the end, his concerns with their friendship were founded. Newt was nearly expelled in his fifth year. Theseus knew that it was the Lestrange girl's fault, no matter how much Newt claimed that it was his. And soon after, that girl distanced herself away from him, and soon left his brother alone.

He was thankful to Dumbledore for arguing against Newt's expulsion.

It was only a year later when Theseus nearly had a heart attack; he was told that his seventeen year old brother –who was much too young! – was stationed in the Eastern Front with the Ukrainian Ironbellies. It took an unprecedented attack to stop him from marching to the Eastern Front and ordering Newt to go home. After that, he was ordered to stay put and was reprimanded when he was caught trying to sneak off to see his brother.

By the end of the war, he nearly had another heart attack when he received word that there were some casualties that had happened over in the Eastern Front. He had immediately demanded to be released– he was in the medical tent receiving treatment for his injuries – but was refused. For days he raged and took it out on anyone. He only calmed down when a letter from Newt had reached his hand.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Newt was safe.

Theseus hadn't cared about being called a war hero; he only fought so that he could keep his brother safe – not that it stopped Newt from heading into war as well. What he cared about was that Newt was now constantly being compared to him, and was considered a disgrace for his interest in caring for magical beings. It had hurt him when he overheard his fellow aurors saying cruel things about his baby brother. Theseus had quickly put a stop to it, not that it helped that much because he was sure that once his back was turned they would continue.

With 'War Hero' pinned to his name and skills he learnt through the war, he quickly rose through ranks, and was finally able to put the fear of Merlin into anyone who looked at his baby brother funny.

He knew Newt was feeling trapped, working long hours with little pay at a low position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so he had contacted Augustus Worme.

Days later, Newt had burst into his room and jumped into his bed, chattering on about being commissioned to write a book on magical creatures.

As much as he was protective of his baby brother, he knew he had to let Newt go explore. Newt was underappreciated in the Ministry. He was trapped in the Ministry who misunderstood him and would forever see him as the lesser Scamander brother, the little brother of the War Hero, the boy who nearly got expelled from Hogwarts… With those labels, Newt would be suffocated. He couldn't let that happen. So he was very much happy for him.

Theseus had made sure to extract a promise from Newt; he was to receive letters every month – he tried to get weekly letters but Newt gave him his adorable pout, citing that he would be travelling often and wouldn't have the time to send letter every week, and so he had relented to monthly letters.

So every month, he had received exciting letters from Newt about his new discoveries and his adventures. Theseus could almost feel the beaming smile Newt had while writing the letter, and once again, he was happy that his brother was able to what he loved.

When Newt wrote that he was off visiting the Americas, Theseus immediately sent a letter off to his friend Percival Graves. He trusted Percival to take care of his brother in his stead; the American knew almost everything about his brother seeing that he always talked about him.

Unbeknownst to him though, Percival never got the letter.

It was only a month later when he was told about the situation in New York. His brother aided in the capture of Gellert Grindelwald – albeit he did let loose some of his creatures… But that was beside the point! His baby brother captured the Dark Lord! Ha, let that sink in everyone's head! Everyone at the Ministry was baffled that such a disgraced wizard was able to capture him.

Theseus was proud of Newt. Newt had revealed that Grindelwald had personated Percival Graves, captured him, and helped MACUSA erase the entire muggle population's memories with the aid of his creatures. He was even able to locate the real Director of Magical Security.

Newt had returned to England to hand in his finished book. Everyone was leery of him, but Newt soldiered on. Theseus was treated with happy smiles and more tales of his adventure. He was even introduced to his creatures. He got along with them, and he had enlisted them to aid in the 'Protect Newt at all cost' front.

It was only when the first set of his books been printed did he choose to leave. His brother told him of the job offer he had received from MACUSA and firmly stated that he was going to take it. Theseus, although sad, understood; the Ministry never treated Newt right, and no one had ever wanted him around, except for him of course. Newt left England quietly, leaving his brother with one of his book's copies; _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. A fitting name. It was Newt-esque.

After he left, his book came out and immediately it became popular. Another point to Newt! The Ministry hadn't realized what an asset they lost when they continuously snubbed his baby brother!

He still kept in touch with both Newt and Percival.

It wasn't till a recent letter from Newt that he remembered that Newt was still innocent. His baby brother… in love… in a relationship…

That traitor! Theseus banged his hands on the table, and quickly went to get his affairs together.

He was going to pay Percival Graves a visit.

Author's Note:

I just had to write this... I should be doing my assignment, but this popped out instead. I loved reading fics about the relationship between Theseus and Newt, and wanted to try my hand on it.

Please let me know what you thought about this by leaving comments!

And I hope you enjoyed this.

Unbeta'd and cross-posted on ao3.


End file.
